helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanchatte Ren'ai
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = なんちゃって恋愛 |released = August 12, 2009 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD Single |recorded = 2009 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Shouganai Yume Oibito 39th Single (2009) |Next = Kimagure Princess 41st Single (2009) }} Nanchatte Ren'ai (なんちゃって恋愛; Fake Love) is the 40th single release by the Japanese pop girl group Morning Musume. It was released on August 12, 2009 in four versions: regular edition, a 40th single commemorative, and two limited edition versions. On the August 14, 2009 broadcast of Music Station, former Morning Musume members Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Konno Asami did a special performance as backing dancers in a collaboration with the current members. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Nanchatte Ren'ai (MV) Regular Edition #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) 40th Single Commemorative Edition #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Subete wa Ai no Chikara (すべては愛の力, The Power of Love is Everything) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-up Ver. Black) Event V #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Nanchatte Renai (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Nanchatte Renai (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Junjun Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Linlin Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2009.07.22 Saishin Hits Wednesday J-POP *2009.08.09 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.08.14 Music Station *2009.08.21 Minna de Utaou! Family Song *2009.08.21 Music Fighter *2009.08.22 MelodiX! *2009.08.30 Osaka Hashissou Stage West Wind *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances #Nanchatte Renai #*Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Aki Urara #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Subete wa Ai no Chikara #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 Song Information ;Nanchatte Ren'ai *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Prgoramming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Vocal: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Kamei Eri, Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Michishige Sayumi **Minor Vocals: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin ;Aki Urara *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tsunku, and AKIRA *Vocal: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Junjun, Linlin **Minor Vocals: Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika ;Subete wa Ai no Chikara *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Kamei Eri *Vocal: **Main Vocals: Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina **Minor Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi Trivia *''AKB48'' producer Yasushi Akimoto might been inspired by Nanchatte Ren'ai when creating Kaze wa Fuiteiru. *7th Generation member Kusumi Koharu gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the highest-selling single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *This is 8th Generation's highest selling single. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 70,299 Additional Videos モーニング娘。『なんちゃって恋愛』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Nanchatte Ren'ai (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。『なんちゃって恋愛』 (Close-up Ver.BLACK)|Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-Up Ver.Black) モーニング娘。『なんちゃって恋愛』 (Close-up Ver.White)|Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-Up Ver.White) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Nanchatte Ren'ai, Aki Urara, Subete wa Ai no Chikara cs:Nanchatte Renai Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Event V Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles